


Wi-Fi

by EndlessSummer



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Late Night Writing, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: It's one of those fics where I ship the Reader with Bobby because it be like that. Enjoy~
Relationships: Bobby Fish/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wi-Fi

**Author's Note:**

> Prayer circle Bobby is on NXT tomorrow night, if not I'll probably watch AEW. Anyway, I'm getting WWE 2K19 in the mail this week, but EVENTUALLY I might buy 2K20, aside from hearing horror stories and something about a 17 gb update patch on PS4. I'm on Wi-Fi obviously and they cap my speed if I go over 6 gb because our provider is trash. Anyway, I hope at least one person enjoys this.

After working various shows with Impact Wrestling you finally made it back to Orlando to spend some time off with your good friend Bobby. Despite being jet-lagged you drove yourself to his apartment after dropping off your bags at home.

You knocked on his door instead of letting yourself inside as much as he always talked about you being welcome no matter what.

“Hi Bobby, how’s life?” you ask, tossing your purse onto the couch and making your way towards the small kitchen.

“Better now that you’re back in town!” he teased while browsing Twitter on his phone.

“Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?” You pour yourself a glass of wine.

“Well, the _only_ thing that went down on me this weekend was Wi-Fi.”

You rolled your eyes, “Is that supposed to be one of your famous dad jokes?” A scoff left your lips.

He laughed at you, leaving you only one option and that was to take the whole bottle into the room and get drunk yourself.

“I know you missed hearing them.” Maybe he was right, although I did beat having to watch Joey Ryan Dick Flip people in all of his hairy and sweaty glory around the ring.

“Okay fine, I did miss them you dirty old man,” you teased. Bobby pulled you into a hug, purposely ruffling your hair with his hand.


End file.
